


暴躁前辈在线话疗（失败）

by fazimoi



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入
Genre: M/M, 有本人的穿洞恶趣味表现（）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: 酒穴，不知道为什么就一起下井了呢（）没有逻辑想到哪写到哪
Relationships: 鸣瓢秋人/开洞
Kudos: 10





	暴躁前辈在线话疗（失败）

名侦探酒井户看着尸体叹气：“真可怜。”他小心地拨弄着死者的额发，露出一张被新鲜的血液污染的年轻脸庞，眼睛还没来得及闭上。  
“还很年轻啊，顶多二十岁。”酒井户盯着那双无神的绿色眼睛，伸手阖上了眼皮，“遇害时间没隔多久……要是我们早来一步……”他垂着眼睛心里一阵阵地发紧。  
他一回头，看见穴井户蹲在一边在看他。眼睛里含着薄薄一层笑意。  
“你笑什么？”酒井户皱着眉，“你还有心情笑？”  
穴井户说：“你很有意思。”  
酒井户心里猛地窜上怒气。一到这个地方，他就遇见了这个自称侦探穴井户的男人。从想起佳爱琉的名字开始，这个男人一直在对他进行言语骚扰。他被吵得头疼，一个人在那研究尸体，这个穴井户就在一边干看着。他想到穴井户可能就是用这种眼神看着自己和这具尸体，有点发毛。  
“对着这你也笑得出来？”他冷冷问道。  
穴井户咧开嘴唇：“前辈，我像是有良心的人吗？”  
真有趣啊。开洞想。明明无论怎么抢着过来，她都会死，这是设计好的程序。而鸣瓢秋人——酒井户，这个可爱、可怜的玩家，只能被游戏制作者推着走，心里还颤颤地晃着一根“救人”的绳……一次次地伸手去够最后把自己摔死——算了，摔死就没有意思了——也不一定，在高空落下的时候，感受似乎要猛穿过身体的风还是很有趣的……他漫无边际地想着，一边不忘背诵圆周率干扰“外边”思维检测。虽然这让他有种喘不过气的感觉，但是很管用。  
……这个凶手看起来很自卑呢……他及时捕捉到大脑里破案的思绪，连忙把它揉碎了扔进意识洪流里。“突然”冒出这种念头很奇怪，免不了要被那边审问，还是看鸣瓢秋人更有意思。

从井里出来以后，鸣瓢秋人便一个眼神都不多给他。不知道是不是因为自己又做出了一些奇怪的举动。这竟然值得奇怪？开洞觉得不可思议。我是个连环杀手诶，是个往自己头上开洞的连环杀手诶，我是变态啊！  
侧对面的男人翻了个身，他眼疾手快地挥手，喊：“嗨！前辈！”  
鸣瓢眼皮直跳，恨不得又翻过去，但那也太丢面子了……他惊恐地发现自己居然冒出了这种幼稚的念头。  
他咬了咬牙，从之前的井中活动里随便挑了个话题向开洞开炮：“你真的很能自欺欺人啊，你知道你自己的井是什么样子的吗？”  
“哦？是什么样的？我倒是很想进去。”开洞对着他笑。  
鸣瓢一看到他的笑就烦。他说：“你想，你和别人不一样，你不是正常人，是天才，是智商过人的疯子，你看着正常地生活在太阳底下的人，你觉得你和他们不是一个世界……”  
“说得真好啊。”开洞仍是笑着，“我能鼓掌吗？你这么说死了几个人了，鸣瓢警官？”  
鸣瓢顿了一下，继续慢慢地说：“可惜，你虽然这么认为，你还是踏进了你不愿靠近的泥淖——哦，每有人会觉得这是泥淖，只有那些喜欢自欺欺人的人，你仍然需要同类，虽然你所谓的寻找同类只是你的一厢情愿罢了。你永远都是那个没人和你一起玩的小孩。”他冷笑一声，“我对杀死你没有兴趣，我只是……”  
“想证明我还是有正常人的部分的，是有良心的？”开洞打断他，“前辈，你是不是忘了我是连环杀人犯。”  
他指指自己的胸口：“早就打了洞，没了，空啦。”  
鸣瓢不知道他刚刚脑子里在干什么。要是知道了，他肯定会稍微露出一个放松下来的胜利的笑容。  
他在画圆。同心圆，半径各差三毫米——真是个好数字，他不禁想。鸣瓢说的话一个字一个字排列在圆上，慢慢地收缩、收缩——有点不太妙啊。他想。  
唉。要是他对杀死我有兴趣就好了。  
他把十几个同心圆打碎成八十一片——三的三次方，圆心角成30度等差——完美。  
“前辈，你不看看吗？”  
“看个屁，”鸣瓢骂，翻了个身，“不是在胸口打了个洞就别喊我，有什么好看的。”  
如果是在胸口穿洞会死吗？鸣瓢想，但是他作案工具都被收走了，用什么穿？床脚？  
“哦，差不多……”开洞说。  
鸣瓢忍不住回了头，只看到一片白花花的皮肤。说实话，开洞这个前宅男的皮肤甚至有点惨白的意味。震惊过了头他语调反而温和下来：“……你有病啊？”  
“真的有啊。”开洞从一边挑起一个银色的环，甚至扯了一下。脸上的笑怎么看怎么有种奇怪的意味。  
鸣瓢手上青筋直冒，他面无表情：“哦，需要我把仓的人都喊过来围观吗？”  
“你要是想——”  
鸣瓢已经迅速转过头了，他觉得自己真是有病，怎么和精神病人一般见识，还被人家下套。


End file.
